Damaged and Gaurded
by Catblue196
Summary: Rebecca Sewell is attacked by her Ex husband. Alec is there to catch her when she falls. But can he make it right with her. And make up for all the hurt he caused her. Rebecca and Alec all the way. Some of my friends are mentioned in the story.
1. Chapter 1

It was an streamlined warm August as Rebecca recalled. She had just finished some demos at the recording studio. She stopped by the market on her way back to the apartment. She shifted her bag of groceries and placed the key in the door. Rebecca nudged the door shut with her foot and walked into the kitchen to put the groceries away when she noticed a curtain flowing like a cloud.

" Huh, I don't remember leaving the window open." She wondered aloud. She walked over to window to close the it. Just as she put her hand on the window, she felt a tremendous pain rip through the back of her head.

" Uh..." was all that she could murmur before her vision blackened and her knees gave way. Rebecca was out cold.

Rebecca woke up to a rude smell that was close to her face. She could vaguely make out a figure holding a vile of something to her nose. She shook her head away from the smell and moaned in a great deal of pain. The pillow she was laying on was warm with her own blood. Her head was throbbing, she tried to massage the pain away but realized, to her own terror, that her hands were handcuffed to her bed. She tried to move her feet but they were bound.

" Glad to see you're awake Rebecca." Rebecca knew that voice. It was the deep. sadistic. voice of her ex husband.

" What do you want? Is this some kind of joke? Come on don't do this. Stefan I am bleeding." Rebecca spoke not fully cognascent of what was going to happen. All she knew was that she was tied up in her room.

" Sweetheart, what I am about to do to you is no joke." he told heras he grabbed a briefcase and placed it on the dresser next to her bed. He opened it up and pulled out what looked like a scarf.

Rebecca began to squirm and the closer he got to her the more she began to yell. She was aware that she was in a great deal of trouble. He placed the scarf around her mouth and tied it tight.

" wouldn't want you to get loud." he told her with a demonic smile on his face.

To Rebecca's utter horror, this human demon climec onto the bed, he had his hands wrapped around her throat.

" Did you really think, you could just get up and leave me." he said gripping harder and harder around her neck.

" I don't think so, you can't escape me Rebecca." he told her finally letting go of her neck.

She took in a gulp of air, choking on the gag, as the bruise formed on her neck.

Stefan grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled her up slightly, only to smack her with the back of his hand.

" you are due for a punishment for leaving me. You deserve to be punished." He said, as he stood up and grabbed the belt off the dresser.

Rebecca yelped when the leather snapped across her chest. She pulled against the cuffs and tried to twist around. Stefan struck again, the lash scraped down her torso from her right shoulder to the opposite hip. He continued to hit her until she was covered in bruises.

He got back on the bed and pulled out a pocket knife. She felt the pain shoot through her body, when he shoved the knife into her chest. The tears formed in her eyes, as he kept stabbing her. She muffled a scream, before a final, sleepy sensation of her muscles surrending.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late afternoon on August 5th 2011, Rebecca had woken up in a hospital; she wasn't sure how she got there. She assumed someone found her after the attack of her ex husband. Rebecca's ex husband Stefan Lyle attacked her the night before; he had brutality beaten her and stabbed her multiple times. Stefan always had to be in control and that terrified her. It was one of the many reasons she left him, other than the fact that he was abusive. That's why he attacked her, he attacked her to get back at her for leaving him.

She had flashed back to the attack when a nurse walked in...

" Good to see you're awake; I'm just going to take your vitals."

" okay."

" so who is he?"

" What!"

" Who is he?"

" who's who?"

" The man who's name you kept mumbling in your sleep last night."

" I was mumbling a man's name in my sleep?"

" Yeah!, you kept mumbling the mpname Alec."

" Oh."

" So who's Alec?"

" His name is Alec Rybak, we went to school together."

" So, you were in love with Alec?"

" Yeah, I was... Still am, but it doesn't matter."

" Why not?"

" Beacause, he doesn't feel the same way."

" How do you know he doesn't feel the same way?"

" Let me see... he picked on me when we were kids, he called me names, and played pranks on me."

" Do you think he could've done all those things to cover up how he really felt?"

" No, this is the same man who made my life a living hell, he is the same man that tortured me in high school. So, no he couldn't possibly have feelings for me."

" You won't know until, you talk to him. Why don't you call him?"

" No, absolutely not."

" Why not?"

" Alec ruined my life. He ran me out of Phoenix, I just moved back here, and I'm not going to let him run me out of my home town again. I'm not going to let him ruin my life more than he already has."

" Okay, I understand... I won't bring it up again."

" Thank you."

With that the nurse turned and left the room, leaving Rebecca with her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

When nurse Shealy got back to the nurse's station, she decided to call Alec Rybak anyways. She grabbed the phone book out her bag and startred looking for the number to the District Attorney's office. Nurse Shealy knew she shouldn't interfere, but she didn't care. She was going to bring these two together, no matter what it takes. Once she found the number, she dialed it.

" Haley Cooper, District Attorney's office."

" I need to speak to District Attorney, Alec Rybak."

" Okay, please hold." Haley buzzed the District Attorney's office.

" Alec you have a call on line two."

" Thanks Haley." Alec picked up the phone.

" Alec Rybak."

" Mr. Rybak, I'm nurse Shealy at Mercy Hospital."

" Is there something wrong?"

" No, but there was a patient who was mumbling your name in her sleep."

" What's the patient's name?"

" I don't want todo this over the phone, but if you could come to the hospital, we can talk."

" Okay, I'm on my way."

" Meet me at the nurse's station when you get here."

" Okay, bye." Alec hung up the phone, grabbed his keys and walked out of the office.

When he got to the hospital, he went straight to the nurse's station.

" I'm looking for nurse Shealy."

" Right here."

" You said there was a patient who was mumbling my name?"

" Yeah follow me." Nurse Shealy walked away and Alec slowly follows her.

" Here we are." She said when they stopped in front of the patient's room.

She opened the door and walked in with Alec right behind her. When he walked into the room, he was shocked by what he saw.

" Oh my god... Rebecca?"

" I'm going to leave you two alone." Nurse Shealy said

" Okay." Alec said still in shock.

Rebecca, his Rebecca, the woman he loved for so many years was laying in a hospital bed covered in bruises.

" Alec... What are you doing here?"

" Nurse Shealy called me." He said walking toward her.

" Oh."

" Rebecca, what happened?"

" My ex husband attacked me, he tried to kill me."

Alec took her hand and squeezed it.

" Why do you care?"

" Because I love you and always will."

Right when he told her he loved her, the doctor walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

" Miss Sewell, I'm Dr. Kelly."

" Hey."

" You are a very lucky woman. Not many people would have survived something like this."

" Well I guess I'm just lucky."

" How bad were her injuries? " Alec chimed in.

" There wasn't much damage, she suffered from a concussion, some bruising, and multiple stab wounds."

" So, when can I get out of here? "

" I don't see why you can't be released today. Do you have someone to take you home? "

" I'll take her home." Alec said looking at Rebecca.

Dr. Kelly looked at Rebecca, as to ask if she agreed to let Alec take her home. " Is that okay with you? "

" No, it's fine he can take me home."

" Okay then, I will go get your discharge papers." Dr. Kelly left the room, leaving Alec and Rebecca alone.

" Why are you even here Alec? "

" I told you, I love you that's why I'm here."

" Since when do you love me? To you I was always the awkward and unattractive girl you knew in high school."

" Rebecca, you know that's..." Before he could finish, Rebecca cut him off.

" No don't, You were the high school bad boy that made fun of me, played pranks on me, and tormented me about my looks. And you suspect me to believe that you love me.

Alec was shocked by what she just said, but she was right. That's when he realized that she wasn't just hurt by her ex husband, he wasn't the only one who caused her pain. He also hurt her, he caused her pain. Now he has to figure out how to fix it.

" Yu and your best friend Ted made it your job to make my life miserable. You ran me out of Phoenix, my home town. You ran me away from my home town, away from my family." She said with tears in her eyes.

" Rebecca I'm so sorry."

" Yeah sure you are. Are you going to tell me that Ted is sorry too."

" I can't speak for Ted."

" Since when? You guys are best friends, you could read each other like a book. Yall were so close that one could speak for the other."

" Things change."

" I fine that hard to believe." She said knowing he was lying.

" Fine, me and Ted are still close. We are still best friends, but he has his life and I have mine."

" Yeah right, you practically share the same life. You do everything together, you even share the same sercets."

" Maybe you're right, but I am so sorry for everything and I love you more than anything."

" This is actually why I was trying to afford running into you when I moved back to Phoenix."

" Why would you try to afford me? "

" Because, you ruined my life and I'm not going to let you ruin my life more than you already have." She said turning away from him.

Alec turned her back, so she was facing him. With his hands on her face, he leaned down until his lips met hers. He kissed her with so much passion; he loved this woman and he will do anything to make her believe it.

When he pulled away, he noticed the tears in her eyes and wiped them away. They were silent until the doctor came with her discharge papers.

The car ride back to her apartment was quiet. Neither one of them have spoken since they left the hospital. The kiss was a shock to Rebecca, she didn't know what to think. She wouldn't talk to him, she wouldn't even look at him. It was silent until Alec spoke.

" Rebecca can we talk? "

" yeah sure, why not."

" Um... That kiss..." Rebecca cut him off.

" Don't ever kiss me again. And after you drop me off at my apartment, I never want to see you again."

" Rebecca"

" No that's final."

When the car stopped in front of her apartment building, they got out of the car. He walked her to her apartment door, she used key to open the door, and walked inside.

" Can we please talk about this? "

" There is nothing to talk about."

" Rebecca"

" Goodbye Alec"

She closed the door, with her back to the door, she slid to the ground and burst into tears.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Rebecca was sitting on the coach talking to her sister Phyllis Chamberlin.

" You know Rebecca, I think you should give Alec a chance."

" I just don't know... It's just hard."

" Yeah I know, but me and Chad worked out."

" But he didn't hate you or make your life miserable in high school."

" Okay true, but still Alec wants to make things right,"

" I know that. Did I tell you he kissed me when I was in the hospital? "

" Alec kissed you? "

" Yeah "

" Okay what happened after he kissed you? "

" He brought me home and I told him I never wanted to see him again. "

" Why? "

" I guess the kiss was to much for me and I just snapped. "

" Okay then. So , what are you going to do now? "

" I don't know. "

" You should talk to him." Phyllis said when Rebecca's cell phone started ringing.

Rebecca got up from her seat on the coach to get the phone. She grabbed her phone off the dresser and answered it.

" Rebecca Sewell "

" Rebecca it's officer Whitehorse. "

" What do you need Dan? "

" I need you to come down to the station and give your statement about the attack. "

" Okay Dan I'm on my way. " Rebecca hung up the phone and grabbed her purse.

" I'm sorry Phyllis, but Dan wants me to come down to the station. "

" That's okay, we'll talk later. " Phyllis hugged her sister. As Rebecca turned to leave, Phyllis spoke.

" Rebecca, promise me you'll talk to Alec. "

" I will. "

Rebecca left her apartment, with a smile on her face. She got into her car and headed to the police station.


	6. Chapter 6A

Rebecca walked into the squad room, when officer Williams noticed her. As she approached, he asked her. " Do you need help ma'am? " She looked up at him and replied. " I'm looking for Dan Whitehorse. " she said, while playing with her hands. Officer Williams turned and yelled across the squad Ron. " Dan, there's a women here looking for you. " " Okay I'm coming. " Dan replied.

Dan approached Officer Williams and Rebecca. Instructing toward Rebecca... " Are you ready to give you statement? " Rebecca with a look of nervousness on her face replied... " Yes, as good as I'm going to get. " " Okay then " Dan said leading her into the interrogation room.

When Rebecca walked into the room, Dan sat at the medal table, with a notepad and pen laying in front of him. " Take a seat and we'll get started. " She sat down in front of him.

Rebecca was fidgeting in her seat. She was so nervous that she was visibly shaking. She wasn't sure how she was going to do this. She was terrified of reliving the years of mental and physical abuse.

Dan noticed Rebecca's nervousness, he put his hand over hers and spoke... " I know you're scared, but you have to do this. It's the only way we can make sure he is put away for a long time. " She looked up, her eyes red and puffy, she let the tears fall as she spoke... " I know "

Dan's heart broke for Rebecca, he couldn't believe someone would do this to her. He wanted to track down her ex husband and beat the crap out of him.

This was his best friend, the woman who help him get where he is today. He cared deeply about her and would do anything to protect her. Dan didn't like seeing her like this, he couldn't take it. He wanted to kill Stefan for this, but he knew he couldn't. All he could do was take her statement and hope Stefan went to prison for a long time. His thought was broken by Rebecca yelling his name...

" Dan, earth to Dan. "

" Um... Sorry. "

" It's okay, but can we please get this over with. "

" Yeah "


	7. Chapter 6B

" Okay let's get started. " Dan picked up his pen to begin writing.

" How long were you and Stefan married? "

" Five years. " She said, watching Dan take notes.

" What was he like throughout the marriage. " he asked looking down at the notepad.

" He was loving and caring through the first three years of our marriage. But, when I got the job at K-Star Studio, he..." Dan cut her off.

" What is K-Star Studio? "

" It's the recording studio that I worked at when I lived in California. "

" Okay continue."

" Well when I got the job at K-Star Studio, he got controlling. He became abusive. It got worse trough time. " She said, fidgeting in her seat.

" How worse? "

" Well I would have to go to these big events. Stefan refused to go with me and when I came home that night, he would go off at me. He would accuse me of having an affair, he would it me. " Rebecca said, playing with her hands.

" How bad did the beatings get? "

" Sometimes the beatings were bad enough, that he put me in the hospital. "

" Why didn't you leave him, when he first became abusive. " He asked looking up at her.

" I guess, I got was scared of what he would do to me if I left. When I did find the strength to leave him, he tracked me down and came here to get revenge. "

" Which led to him attacking you in your apartment. "

" Yes. " Rebecca said, with tears in her eyes.

" Stefan hid in my apartment until I got home. He hit me in the back of the head and I fell into unconsciousness. When I woke up, I was tied to the bed. Stefan gaged me and wrapped his hands around my neck. When he let go of my neck, he grabbed a belt off the dresser and hit me until I was covered in bruises. Then he took out a knife and stabbed me over and over again, until I fell unconscious again. " she said, with tears in her eyes.

Dan noticed the tears in her eyes and took her hand in his. It broke his heart to see her like this. He can't believe she had to go through something like this. Dan got up from his chair and wrapped his arms around her. He held her until her sobs subsided. She pulled away from him and dried her tears.

" Are we done? " She asked trying to get herself together.

" Yes, we are done. "

" Well I should go. "

" Okay, I'll see you later. "

" Okay "

Dan watched Rebecca walk out of the interrogation room, through the squad room and out the door. A that moment he felt nothing but sympathy for his best friend.


	8. Chapter 7

When Rebecca got to her car, she called her sister.

" Phyllis Chamberlin "

" Hey it's me Rebecca. " She said, near tears.

" Rebecca's what's wrong? "

" Nothing, I just called to ask you if you knew where I can find Alec. "

" He will be at the District Attorney's office, since he is the District attorney. "

" Thanks... "

Rebecca hung up the phone and headed to the District Attorney's office.

Haley Cooper looked up, when she saw Rebecca walking up to her desk.

" May I help you? "

" I'm here to see Alec Rybak. "

" Okay. " Haley picked up the phone to call Alec's office. " And you are? " she asked dialing the office.

" I'm an old friend of his."

Haley nodded and rung Alec's office.

" What is it Haley? "

" There is someone here, wanting to see you."

" Who is it? "

" She didn't say, she just said she was an old friend."

" Just send her in."

" Okay," Haley hung up the phone.

" You can go in."

" Thank you," she said walking off.

When Rebecca got to the office, she knocked on the door. " Come in," she heard Alec say.

Rebecca slowly opened the door, she was nervous about coming here, but she needed someone to talk to. She tried to pull herself together before she came here, but it was useless. You could tell that she has been crying, with her face all red and puffy.

Rebecca walked into the office and closed the door, right when Alec looked up.

Alec noticed that she was crying before she came here. And it looked like she was going to start again.

" Rebecca, what's wrong? " he asked with concern in his voice.

" Um... I was at the police station giving my statement about the attack."

" Okay, so that's why you were crying?"

" Yeah, talking about the attack and the abuse I suffered in the hands of my ex-husband, just got me emotional." She said bursting into tears.

Tears were streaming down her face, which caused her hair to stick to her cheeks and nose. Alec went over to her and wrapped his arms around her and soon enough she quieted down to small whimpers. The tears continued to fall silently as he cradled her in his arms.

" Alec? " she whispered.

He looked down at her. She was crying and looking at him. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear stained.

" Alec, I can't do this, it hurts so much."

" It's okay Rebecca. It's over now, they will put him away. I will make sure he spends the rest of his life behind bars."

Rebecca nodded and looked down. Alec has never seen her this vulnerable, not even in high school. He knew that everything that happened in high school and now this is affecting her in ways he never realized. It was quiet until Rebecca spoke up again.

" I can't do this on my own Alec."

" You don't have to. I'm here for you, your sister is here for you. You have so many people who love and care about you and that will be here for you. So come on, I will take you home."

" Okay." And they walked out of the office.

... **Sorry about the delay, you know school work and stuff, I hope to have chapter 8 up soon.**


End file.
